


the angel from below

by hailynx



Series: Stealing Kisses and Affection [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crying, Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff, Future Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Canonical Character Death, Non-Chronological, Profanity, Romance, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 99
Words: 9,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Oikawa/Sugawara drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've got different stops but it's same train so it doesn't matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Haikyuu!!.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.

Oikawa blinks blearily and releases the handle to rub the away sleepiness from his eyes. That’s when he registers the gentle nudging of his clothes and lowers his line of vision, eyes widening in recognition.

 

“Sugawara?”

 

Sugawara smiles softly. “This is your stop, isn’t it?”

 

Oikawa jerks immediately, reads the sign and promptly dashes off. Once he’s slipped onto the platform, he turns back and finds Sugawara giggling with a small wave. Something clicks again and Oikawa beams brightly at the rivalling setter, only to receive high pitched squeals in return, as the train continues carelessly to run its track.

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the cycle repeats from here on out.
> 
> Also, it's been a while since I drabbled, so I'm sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi's got a plan of his own.

Oikawa’s expression wills the juniors to compliance but Iwaizumi just snorts. They need to settle the third set so _the plan_ is trash. Iwaizumi is ready to serve but Oikawa is way too distracted. Annoyed, he aims the serve at Oikawa’s head, drawing out an uncharacteristic shriek that’s definitely _not_ a part of the plan. Oikawa whimpers. Iwaizumi simply shrugs and points to the other side of the net where his saviour is chuckling softly into the palm of his hands. Oikawa blinks his way towards Sugawara and instinctively shuts his mouth to watch as crescents dance across Sugawara’s features.

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, all these drabbles will probably be connected and they'll all be set from college onwards.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admiring the Great King is okay. Being admired by the Great King is...

“Sugawara-sempai!” Kageyama and Hinata lunge at Sugawara with fists balled, eyes mixed in worry and apprehension. “Be careful!”

 

Sugawara tilts his head in confusion.

 

“The Great King is after you!” Hinata yells—all movements still flamboyant.

 

He blinks, baffled. The two of them still have trouble making sense even though they’re seniors on Karasuno’s team. However, Sugawara can see their kind intentions so he reaches out to ruffle their heads affectionately. They’re probably mistaken. If it were any setter that Oikawa has his eyes on, it’d be Kageyama.

 

“No way,” Sugawara denies with a hearty chuckle, waving his hand dismissively.

 

_Fin._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leave it to Sugawara to make it easy.

It’s hard to meet Sugawara’s eyes when there’s red on his cheeks and a prominent memory of yesterday. Sugawara finds Oikawa’s shaky avoidance adorable and endearing. He’s aware that if he doesn’t do something, nothing will come of it, so he purposely beckons Oikawa with gentle waves and soundless whispers. Oikawa leans forward politely, to hear him. Sugawara meets Oikawa halfway with a soft kiss to his cheek, teasingly. Oikawa jerks back and attempts to hide his shock by stringing together empty threats. He cannot believe that it’s their first kiss and that Sugawara, is the one staking his claim.

 

_Fin._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno's approval is hard to earn.

Kageyama and Hinata are in anguish as they bury themselves in the corner to deny reality—the photos they’ve received don’t exist. Asahi is busily trying to control Nishinoya’s violent outburst. Yamaguchi comes to help. Tanaka and Daichi are staring menacingly, a million questions written on their faces. Sugawara feels intimidated but loved.

 

“I haven’t told—”

 

“I saw you,” Daichi says, glaring—almost pouting. “On the train.”

 

Tanaka cries desperately, “SUGA-SAN!”

 

“It’s not as bad as you’re making it sound,” Sugawara reassures, chuckling.

 

Tsukishima is all cheer, “Congratulations, Suga-san.”

 

It’s not surprising that the Karasuno team wants to throttle him.

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And because Tsukishima is a little shit, he finds Sugawara in secret, pushes his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and says resolutely, "If that shitty 'Great King' decides to form a harem in his nest of fans and hurts you, you _must_ tell me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date ends too quickly.

The first date lands Oikawa in a bed. There are streaks of red littered across his shoulders. It’d be a rather memorable first if it weren’t for his childhood friend’s added presence.

 

“Why’d you go and eat—” Iwaizumi fusses.

 

Oikawa turns to Sugawara and pouts, “I told you not to call him!”

 

Sugawara tries for a smile. In his panic, that was his best bet.

 

Iwaizumi’s gaze is piercing, “Spit it out!”

 

“Don’t,” Oikawa pleads, deliberately using Sugawara’s first name to distract him, “Please, Kou-chan.”

 

Sugawara’s confession tints both of their cheeks a bright red. “I fed it to him.”

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allergies are serious stuff, so let's not do this ever, okay?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru accepts defeat. Again.

Kou-chan is late, but more than that, he’s soaked to the bones while his jacket remains dry in his arms. Tooru has his arms crossed, ready to reprimand, but Kou-chan beats him to it. He pulls the cotton material back a little to reveal a small white pup with sparkling eyes.

 

“No,” Tooru says immediately.

 

Much to his dismay, the pup’s ears plop downwards and Kou-chan follows in suit, a frown on his angelic face, shoulders slouched.

 

“But Shiro—”

 

“Shiro?” Tooru can already feel himself growing attached, “You’ve already named it?”

 

Kou-chan nods and Tooru drops his head in defeat.

 

_Fin._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You reap what you sow.

“Skipping right to dessert are we?”

 

Oikawa turns robotically, the chill still rushing down his spine. “…Suga-chan.”

 

The half eaten cookie between his fingers is promptly lost between Sugawara’s lips. “Sweet.”

 

Oikawa smirks, playful and devious, “It’s filled with _love_ , Suga-chan.”

 

Sugawara stares at the bag pointedly and then shoves more cookies into his mouth out of spite.

 

Oikawa snickers.

 

“These are delicious!” Sugawara is purposefully pleasant. “Please make some for me next time!”

 

Oikawa’s fans squeal with delight and promise as his jaw drops and eyes twitch in disbelief. Sugawara ignores him and drops another cookie into his mouth.

 

_Fin._


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like a light decision given the circumstances, but Sugawara's been thinking about it for a while.

“Hey, hey,” Oikawa says, turning away from the television. “Suga-chan, what do you think about moving in?”

 

The screen continues flickering but neither of them is watching. Sugawara turns slowly and looks at him, giving him all the attention. To his surprise, Oikawa’s not the least nervous. Sugawara’s gaze is a careful one but it’s one that is in consideration, allowing Oikawa to hold hope on an affirmative.

 

“Okay,” Sugawara agrees. “We’re going to have to change some house rules though.”

 

Oikawa laughs generously and leans over to place a peck on Sugawara’s cheek.

 

“Whatever you want,” he declares proudly.

 

_Fin._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara's not going to sit back every time and let Oikawa tease him.

Oikawa huffs childishly and Sugawara sighs in defeat.

 

“Fine,” Sugawara exhales slowly to compose himself, “Tooru?”

 

Sugawara’s voice coats the two syllables sweetly and Oikawa’s heart almost stops. Heat rushes to his face as he staggers backwards, turning away to hide his embarrassment. How can Sugawara say his name with a straight face like that? Grinning, Sugawara meets Oikawa’s eyes and repeats his name more confidently.

 

“Stop,” Oikawa demands, hands up in defeat. “Let’s stick to the usual for now?”

 

“If that’s what you want,” Sugawara chuckles, teasingly. “Tooru.”

 

Oikawa flushes brighter and it’s the exact reaction that Sugawara wants.

 

_Fin._


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plan, what plan?

It’s not surprising that they succumb to the game of King with Iwaizumi ruling. Once the numbers are drawn, Iwaizumi smirks.

 

“Six and four. Kiss.”

 

Horror falls upon Oikawa’s face, the drunken trance fleeing as he matches his number with Sugawara’s. Whether it’s coincidence or other, Iwaizumi is wearing a shit eating grin. Sugawara chuckles rather brokenly and Sawamura, though tipsy, attempts guard.

 

“No way!” Oikawa retorts, face flushed. “There’s no way I’m going to kiss someone I like in this state!”

 

The crowd falls silent. That’s not a part of the plan but it’s one hell of a confession.

 

_Fin._


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara noticed him first.

“Tobio-chan is a bad role model.”

 

“I know,” Sugawara agrees, “That’s why you’re mine.”

 

Oikawa freezes at the confession.

 

“Hard work,” Sugawara says gently, “Has a good payoff, don’t you agree?”

 

“Since when?” Oikawa replies, trying not to stumble.

 

It’s hard to play up his façade when Sugawara keeps catching him off guard. No matter what the situation, Sugawara’s gummy smile still manages to give Oikawa butterflies. None of Oikawa’s past relationships had been easy like this. What he shares with Sugawara is neither demanding nor toxic and consuming.

 

“Third year,” Sugawara replies chuckling, “You’re kind of hard to miss.”

 

_Fin._


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umbrellas are important. People should know better.

A car honks to a screeching halt as Sugawara falls. Oikawa’s heart almost jumps out of his chest.

 

“Oikawa-san—”

 

He glares menacingly. She stutters, shocked.

 

Oikawa pulls Sugawara back under the umbrella, wrapping his arm around Sugawara’s waist protectively. His fans need to stop because Oikawa no longer needs any of them.

 

“You can’t treat people like that,” Oikawa reprimands, “Especially someone sharing my [umbrella](http://en.m.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E7%9B%B8%E5%90%88%E5%82%98).”

 

He drags Sugawara along, shoulders shaking.

 

Sugawara’s voice is soft, “Don’t cry after you’ve said something so cool.”

 

“You could have been hurt!” Oikawa sniffs.

 

Under the umbrella, Sugawara presses their foreheads together, “Yeah, sorry.”

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Japan, writing names underneath an umbrella is the equivalent to the Western's writing names within a heart.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa may be a little shit, but he's got people who care.

Sugawara’s shoulders are hunched even though he hasn’t done anything to warrant submission. He’s never found Iwaizumi intimidating but now he can’t bring himself to look at Iwaizumi, fearing that he’ll be seen through, even though he’s the one that usually reads people.

 

“If you hurt him,” Iwaizumi threatens. “I’ll hit you.”

 

Sugawara nods consent.

 

“But if he’s being unreasonable, you can come find me, I guess.”

 

“Yes!” Sugawara looks up with sparkling eyes. “You’re the only one capable of taming him Iwaizumi-san!”

 

Iwaizumi jerks, shuddering. Sugawara might just be able to do it as well, only using different methods.

 

_Fin._


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's easy to assume the worst about Oikawa when one leaves out the details. (Because Sawamura is evil.)

Although it wasn’t Oikawa that initiated it, Sawamura feels an overwhelming need inform him of the consequences of hurting Sugawara. However, Iwaizumi is the only one who notices his lingering presence outside the gym.

 

“Did you forget something from the match?”

 

Sawamura thinks back briefly and regrets forgetting to put a hole though Oikawa’s head.

 

“Ah… well,” Sawamura fails to conjure his pleasant smile.

 

Iwaizumi’s a rather objective person, but this is his childhood friend they’re talking about. Iwaizumi tilts his head, confused. That piece of trash didn’t—

 

“Oi,” Iwaizumi shouts, volleyball already halfway across court. “You better watch yourself!”

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But Iwaizumi cares anyway, that's why there was drabble #14.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home is where the heart is.

Fighting with Tooru is something that Koushi has come to hate immensely. It always leaves him feeling empty with nothing that can fill the void. However, Koushi is quick to forgive as he runs through the rain to find home. Tooru meets him halfway, shivering, but his worrying eyes never stopping in their search for him.

 

“Kou-chan,” Tooru says, huffing as he pockets his phone. “Let’s go home.”

 

Koushi sighs in relief and dashes forward to wrap Tooru tightly in his arms, so that he can’t go anywhere else. They’re both idiots, but it doesn’t matter because he’s finally home.

 

_Fin._


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru's not a morning person.

It’s a typical chilly morning, but today, the bed is still warm with the presence next to him so Tooru doesn't want to get up. It’s rare for Koushi to sleep in so he needs to take advantage of the opportunity. Tooru snuggles closer, wrapping his arms around and burying his body into the soft warmth. His pleasant hum is cut short when Shiro barks and Koushi snickers. Instead of Koushi, Tooru wakes to an armful of Shiro.

 

“Kou-chan,” Tooru pouts, “Delete it?”

 

“No way,” Koushi smiles, holding the phone close to protect it. “You were so cute just now.”

 

_Fin._


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's got flaws. Everyone knows. The Karasuno kids are just on a hunt for more of them.

Tsukishima pulls them back violently by the collar of their uniforms and forces them to hide. He knows exactly what he’s doing here, but he doesn’t know why these two idiots have tagged along. He’d have done better on his own.

 

“The hell—” Kayegama yells, “Tsukishima?!”

 

“Let me have at him!”

 

Tsukishima pins them with a miffed look. They’ve been caught, thanks to the flashy duo. It’s clear from the little twist in Oikawa’s smile that he’s flirting with his fans on purpose just to rile them up.

 

“Ch’,” Tsukishima clicks his tongue in annoyance. “Where the hell is Nishinoya-san?”

 

_Fin._


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's a day for love. Sugawara will take his chances to tease them all. Of course, it'll be done out of love.  
> (Or alternatively, Sugawara listens to Iwaizumi's request to treat Oikawa well. That simply means reminding Iwaziumi that Oikawa will always get more chocolate than he will, even if Sugawara gives him double the amount of (obligatory/friendship) chocolates that he'd give Oikawa.)

Kindaichi and Kunimi receive one bag and Iwaizumi two.

 

“Are you mocking me?” Iwaizumi questions, brows twitching.

 

Sugawara waves dismissively, “Just a little.”

 

Oikawa cuts in between them whining, “And mine?”

 

Sugawara shrugs and Oikawa pouts until he spots a neatly wrapped box.

 

“That’s from Shimizu," Sugawara places a protective hand over the box.

 

The trio immediately excuse themselves from the upcoming storm.

 

“Kidding.” Sugawara chuckles, dropping the box into Oikawa hands.

 

Oikawa opens it carefully but there’s only one truffle in the box. “Only one?”

 

Sugawara raises a brow and points to Oikawa’s overflowing bag. “Only one you say?”

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kindaichi and Kunimi will make appearances again! (:


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru really wants to tell the story of an absolutely perfect first date but it's just not going to happen.

Takeru shuts Tooru down as Koushi brings the juice. “That’s not what I heard from Iwaizumi-san.”

 

Tooru stiffens immediately, turning dejectedly, like a robot in need of oiling. Koushi puts on a weak smile and lifts the cups off the table before the contents spill in the crossfire.

 

Tooru reaches over and ruffles Takeru’s hair roughly. “Are you my nephew or Iwa-chan’s?”

 

“Ah, so it’s true,” Takeru smirks, wrestling his way out of Tooru’s grip. “You were trying so hard to impress that you ended up eating the shrimp.”

 

Tooru flinches, flushing red all the way down to his neck.

 

_Fin._


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku doesn't say anything because Sugawara's capable.

“Finally.”

 

Sugawara laughs but stills the moment he feels weight on his shoulder. Oikawa always brings noise. Sugawara may be used to it but his roommate is not.

 

“You should do something about that, Kou-san.”

 

Sugawara peers down at Yaku and laughs, “How?”

 

Yaku heaves a sigh. Sugawara will have to notice at some point. It’s not like Oikawa’s being subtle.

 

“Anyway,” Yaku yawns. “I have a question.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Tsukishima and Kageyama have gotten pretty friendly,” Yaku tries for casual. “Is that your doing?”

 

Sugawara barrels against Yaku, laughter bubbling out of his lips. “Which one is _he_ interested in?”

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaku and Sugawara are roommates in this verse and they grow to be best friends.  
> Also, please enjoy the rare side pairings going on? (:


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno gathers _everyone_ they know to help Sugawara move in. Too bad Oikawa still hasn't managed to charm ~~everyone~~ anyone yet.

Oikawa’s never been more horrified of volleyball players. Everyone he’s ever seen even briefly, are squashed in an apartment meant for two. The energetic ones run around, filtering between the quiet to rouse laughter. There’s hardly any space to move but everyone is contributing to the mess.

 

Oikawa tugs at Sugawara’s sleeve, pleading.

 

Sugawara smiles, apologetically—he has an errand from Shimizu. “Get Ennoshita to help you out.”

 

Oikawa nods weakly in compliance.

 

As soon as Sugawara returns, he drops the bag. Oikawa’s almost lost his cool.

 

“Chika-chan didn’t help!”

 

Sugawara chokes between a cough and a snort, “Makes sense.”

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the mix, you've got literally everyone, Nekoma kids, Dateko kids, Aoba Jousai kids, their managers etc. They're just out to make Oikawa's life hell.
> 
> And in my head, calling Chikara 'Chika-chan' would be like calling Daichi 'Dai-chan' and that's just not going to sit well. Oikawa needs to spend some more time getting to know Sugawara's friends.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa takes Sugawara for a friendly outing at Lil Tykes Volleyball Classroom to form friendship.

Oikawa feels warmth blooming the moment that Takeru takes a liking to Sugawara. Sugawara smiles like sunshine and the kids are easily taken. He’d be content, if Takeru wasn’t whispering into Sugawara’s ears. He’d forgotten that Takeru can be rather devious.

 

“Are you having fun?” Oikawa asks, testing waters for safety.

 

Sugawara nods, throwing a toss for Takeru. “I’m learning.”

 

Oikawa feels a shiver roaming but plays it cool. “Oh?”

 

“Oikawa-san,” Sugawara laughs and he can’t tell which kind of laughter it is. “You took your frustration out on Kageyama because you were dumped? That’s just mean.”

 

Oikawa groans, “Takeru!!”

 

_Fin._


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First there's Karasuno, then there's that roommate and now, Aone. Oikawa has to admit that Sugawara’s rather popular with the boys.

“Aone-kun, good afternoon,” Sugawara smiles up at Aone so sweetly, it causes Oikawa to grumble.

 

Aone nods silently in acknowledgement. The boy is usually stern with very few words so when he finally speaks, the deep tone has Oikawa jerking in surprise.

 

“Hinata.”

 

“Ah, the present!” Sugawara brightens upon realisation. “Just a sec.”

 

Aone nods slowly, mouth downturned.

 

Sugawara turns to Oikawa. “Wanna come?”

 

Oikawa huffs—he’s not particularly close to Hinata.

 

“Then, you won’t mind if I join Aone-kun will you?”

 

Begrudgingly, Oikawa allows Sugawara to go. He needs some time to come up with a counteractive plan anyway.

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aone is such a cutie, I can totally see Sugawara babying him, like he does the Karasuno kids.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru only needs to be honest to get what he wants.

Tooru keeps looking back so Koushi just waits for him to voice his concern. Despite protests, his boyfriend is really attached.

 

“Are you sure it’ll be alright?”

 

Koushi hums, falling into thought. Together, the two of them are reliable so it should be fine, but Shiro is still a little bit shy. A single glance is all it takes them to agree. Nishinoya and Yaku meet them halfway. Shiro jumps right at them.

 

Yaku frowns apologetically, “He kept barking at the door after you guys left.”

 

“We’ll just take him with us,” Tooru says, scratching Shiro’s ear fondly. “Thanks anyway.”

 

_Fin._


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Sugawara spend the day in.

Sugawara is resting on Oikawa’s lap, leisurely flipping through the pages. Sugawara cannot tear his eyes away from the book. Tetsu’s just too sweet. Oikawa checks the title and frowns. Sugawara turns the page, brows knotted in deep concentration. Oikawa decides to read along. About ten pages from the end of the first chapter, he shifts and presses his lips gently against the cover of the book to meet Sugawara’s lips through the pages. When Oikawa pulls away, the dialogues in the panels blur into view.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” Oikawa shakes his head and runs his fingers through Sugawara’s hair.

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s [this page](http://lilsheep.fleeting-whisper.net/reader/reader/read/mahoroba_no_hibi/en/1/1/page/23) from [Mahoroba no Hibi](http://echochi.pure-desire.net/projects/completed/mahoroba-no-hibi/) by Hirama Mitsunaga. If you have some time, do check it out, it’s a lovely piece! [Echochi](http://echochi.pure-desire.net/) did a wonderful job on it!


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... Oikawa's kind of cute after all.

“I’d like to remind you that this is a public space, Kou-san.”

 

At least Sugawara has the decency to blush.

 

“What did I miss yesterday?” Yaku questions because he’d missed yesterday’s match.

 

“Nothing,” Sugawara confesses. “He’s just, kind of cute, you know?”

 

Yaku eyes widen, bewildered. He follows Sugawara’s line of sight and catches Oikawa peeling himself away from a pole. There’s a dorky smile on Oikawa’s face as he waves absently at the train. Even as he turns to leave, he bumps into the nearest wall. Yaku snickers along with Sugawara. It’s hard not to agree after seeing that.

 

_Fin._


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's unbelievable. Absurd even. Oikawa must have threatened the poor boy.

“Ha? Oikawa—”

 

The glare that Kyoutani receives for ditching the suffix is no joke.

 

“—san has a girlfriend?”

 

“Boyfriend,” the crowd reiterates.

 

Kyoutani steps back, away from that creepy smiling face and curls into himself. That’s a scary thought. He staggers back further upon hearing fond praises fall out of Oikawa’s lips.

 

“What kind of threat did he issue?” Kyoutani mutters to himself. He turns in his spot, worried and anxious. “Do I even want to meet this person…?”

 

Chuckling as he passes, Iwaizumi paints a smirk. “I think you’ll like him.”

 

Kyoutani jerks warily. He’ll assess that for himself.

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not much characterisation on Kyoutani yet, but I imagine that he comes to "respect" Iwaizumi for being able to deal with Oikawa, so he'd probably feel the same for Sugawara, though in a completely different manner because one is violent in approach and the other is not.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old habits die hard. Sugawara doesn't really mind.

It’s three in the morning and the bed is cold. Unfortunately, this is normal. Despite the ache, Sugawara makes an effort to slide into the sweatpants, letting it hang loosely on bruised hips and slips into a shirt as he wanders into the kitchen. Sugawara moves about quietly and then carefully manoeuvres over to the flickering light. He places the hot mug down on the coaster and then presses a soft kiss to the crown of Oikawa’s head.

 

“Come to bed soon.”

 

Before he manages to retract his fingers from the mug, Oikawa catches his wrist and presses gently, promising.

 

_Fin._


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Privacy is impossible in a public space. Especially in the presence of nosy volleyball dorks.

The day full of beach volleyball had been fun, but this exclusive part of the night is much better. Oikawa hums happily, eyes crinkled and lips curled, as Sugawara’s sparkler flickers quietly, without the distraction of friends.

 

“Suga-chan,” Oikawa flashes a grin and lights his own sparkler against Sugawara’s flame. “You spark my interest.”

 

Sugawara’s fond chuckle is overridden by groans in the background.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“He’s so cheesy.”

 

“Gross.”

 

“That’s what you like Suga?”

 

Oikawa’s reddened face is hidden as bubbles of Sugawara shaped laughter burst delightfully by his ear, “Don’t tease my boyfriend just because you’re jealous.”

 

_Fin._


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most important greetings.

It’s been a cold day, but the words that come in greeting, submerges him in warmth.

 

“Welcome home.”

 

Sugawara blinks but the image before him is still Oikawa. His boyfriend is sitting lazily on the couch as if all of this is normal. Oikawa’s gentleness grows into teasing content along with the words that he’s just managed, without reservations. Sugawara would pick on him, but he’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t glad or happy to hear it. This is a new section of the book, one that Sugawara wants to rewrite over and over again.

 

“I’m home.”

 

_Fin._


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunimi and Kindaichi realise that Oikawa-san had probably done that on purpose.

Kunimi and Kindaichi were alarmed but are now glad that things have worked out. They won’t hear anymore whining about how ‘cute’ Kasasuno’s setter is. When they had first heard, they’d thought that Oikawa had gone insane, calling _Kageyama_ cute. The shock had gotten to their heads, but now they feel relief. Standing before them, is the Karasuno’s _former_ setter, who comes to memory as sweet.

 

“You are, Sugawara-san, correct?”

 

Despite their tough glares, Sugawara smiles pleasantly. “Yes, can I help you?”

 

Kunimi and Kindaichi share a glance and then stagger backwards, away from that light, shivering at the contrast.

 

_Fin._


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa over chocolate.

“Wait a minute,” Oikawa pouts. “You totally think I forgot didn’t you?”

 

Sugawara’s smile is soft. “I don’t really mind.”

 

Defiantly, Oikawa drops the bag and rummages through it. He had made sure to pack it.

 

“Did you accidently eat it?” Sugawara teases.

 

Oikawa freezes. It’s totally possible but he denies it, to buy time for his search.

 

Sugawara laughs at him. “What’s chocolate, if you’re giving yourself to me for today?”

 

Oikawa glares, despite flushing to the tips of his ears. He makes so much of effort to look cool it always leaves him flustered when Sugawara _is_ cool.

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Oikawa didn't eat it. It just got mixed up in all of the chocolates gifted to him from his fans, so he couldn't find it.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First (proper) kiss.

This time he’ll be savour the moment without any surprises. Carefully, he curls his fingers around Sugawara’s wrist and leans in, fitting their lips together. Oikawa has time to explore and commit the knowledge to memory; Sugawara’s taste, what he likes and what he doesn’t. Sugawara sighs into his mouth and Oikawa draws closer, dragging his tongue across lips and slipping his fingers to cradle Sugawara’s neck. Sugawara takes every step with him and makes it easy.

 

“Like you,” Oikawa whispers, breathless against Sugawara’s lips. “So much.”

 

Sugawara pulls back and looks at him with surprisingly clear eyes. “Me too.”

 

_Fin._


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning kisses.

Delaying work, Oikawa takes his time and gently cards his fingers through Sugawara’s dishevelled hair. Sugawara leans into the touch, opening his eyes slowly to adjust to the light. He studies Oikawa carefully and then reaches out to fix the tie. Every movement is careful. He pops the collar up and folds it to ensure that the tie sits neatly. Oikawa leans forward and peppers soft butterfly kisses across Sugawara’s forehead, nose, lips. Even though the distance makes it difficult to see, Sugawara hums in content.

 

It’s brief, because he catches eight on the clock, “You’re going to be late.”

 

_Fin._


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're just dates, nothing long term.

Oikawa needs to even out the balance that Takeru had tipped. Colour fills Sugawara’s cheeks at the direct question and Oikawa cheers, fists pumped in the air triumphantly before Sugawara knocks him down.

 

“Shimizu,” Sugawara admits.

 

Oikawa’s heart falls but he musters up a glare upon recovery. “Club activities don’t count!”

 

It’s a weak attack and he doesn’t expect to it work but Sugawara gives in quickly, falling to admittance.

 

“Well, okay.” Sugawara chuckles sheepishly, “It’s not Shimizu but I’ve been on a few dates.”

 

Oikawa’s heart flutters. It’s hard to tell where his relief falls but there’s still time.

 

_Fin._


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a nsfw chapter but it's not very explicit.

Sugawara trembles, body, heart, soul. He looks at Oikawa and feels his heart constrict with pain and bliss all at once. Oikawa brushes his fingers across Sugawara’s cheeks, encouraging.

 

Sugawara catches his hand and squeezes it, “Okay.”

 

Sugawara bites his lips and allows Oikawa to guide him. Sugawara doesn’t feel ready, but Oikawa guides him in with ease, fitting their bodies for a deep kiss. It is absolutely frightening.

 

“You’re so sweet it’s silly.”

 

Sugawara groans against dampened hair, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“You won't,” Oikawa stutters. “M-move.”

 

“Okay.” Sugawara presses his lips to Oikawa’s forehead carefully, “Okay.”

 

_Fin._


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The approval contains a punch.

The Seijou boys meet up with Karasuno with agreements to be civil. Once the deed is done, they bring the main characters in. Oikawa raises both brows at the elaborate setting.

 

“We hope you like [sekihan](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sekihan) with azuki beans," Sawamura speaks on behalf of the group, thrusting the container into Oikawa’s hands. "Suga does.”

 

Oikawa stares dumbfounded and proceeds to sob. Sugawara closes his eyes in defeat, wondering if he’ll have to get used to all this crying. The Seijou boys catch on with a shudder, a single thought echoing between them.

 

Only Kyoutani voices his disgust. “You sadistic bastards.”

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno just wants to make Oikawa cry. If you click on the link on sekihan provided in the chapter you'll get an elaborate explanation of the cultural note. Basically, it's a celebratory dish and here can be interpreted as acceptance. Kageyama probably said something about Oikawa being a crybaby...


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some special people in Miyagi.

“Tooru,” Koushi places the mug down carefully, not to get in the way of Tooru’s work. “Do you have time this weekend?”

 

Tooru scribbles, attention divided. “I should.”

 

If all goes well, the case will finish on Thursday. He’ll finally have some time off. A simple date will be nice.

 

“Let’s head to Miyagi for the weekend.”

 

Tooru nods absently, “Okay.”

 

There’s a smile in Koushi’s voice as he fiddles with Tooru's hair, “There’s someone I want you to meet.”

 

Tooru freezes and within seconds, freaks out upon realising exactly who resides in Miyagi. This is more than a date.

 

_Fin._


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru finds his paperwork in pieces and promptly throws them both out.

Tooru throws them out with a stern look on his face as he demands reflection. The paperwork that Shiro had devoured was important. Koushi sighs and tucks Shiro in his jacket, sliding down the door, with every intention to wait. It’s snowing outside and there’s nowhere he wants to go but home. Koushi remembers the content but Tooru had gotten angry too quickly to listen. All they can do now is wait. Shiro licks his chin and he looks down with a lopsided smile.

 

“He’ll get over it soon.”

 

Five minutes later, Tooru unlocks the door and pulls them in.

 

_Fin._


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are just some things better left unnoticed... too bad, it's in their faces.

Asahi often feels conflicted, but this is the first time it comes with such extreme awkwardness. Sugawara gives him a soft smile and then hides it in his shirt as he wipes away the sweat from the workout. The stretch of the material reveals the back of his nape—marred. Asahi has no idea _where_ to look. There’s red _everywhere_.

 

“Haha…” Asahi echoes awkwardly and carefully pulls the shirt straight, “Don’t stretch it…”

 

“Suga…” Daichi makes a suggestion as he approaches, “Have you thought about growing out your hair?”

 

Sugawara raises a brow in reply and Asahi groans in agony.

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And to the user who left me a comment (it's no longer here, I assume that you didn't want it here so I won't mention your username) thank you very much for your encouraging words! (:


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara falls in love first.

Sugawara nurses a cup of warm tea and watches lazily as Oikawa furrows his brows, trying to decipher the literature paper. Oikawa’s silence is rare, so it’s a sight that he appreciates but more than that, Sugawara finds it easy to think about his life years from now. Oikawa is included in all of his plans.

 

“Suga-chan…?”

 

“Ah…” Sugawara jerks, finding his fingers threaded in Oikawa’s soft brown locks, “I…”

 

Oikawa checks the time, “Don’t work too hard.”

 

Sugawara hums in acknowledgement and leaves a peck on Oikawa’s forehead before he leaves, “You too. Make sure to eat properly.”

 

“Okay.”

 

_Fin._


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's ready for this. He's always chosen volleyball over a lover.

Sugawara enters, huffing. Oikawa can already hear the grating.

 

“I know you love volleyball,” Sugawara’s eyes are dyed blood red, “But if you’re going to put that much time and effort into it—”

 

“Suga-chan…”

 

“Don’t get hurt!” Sugawara wails, head dropping against Oikawa’s shoulder, “If you get hurt, how are you going to keep playing?”

 

Oikawa stiffens as Sugawara continues to soak his shirt. This is the complete opposite of his normal and he doesn’t know what to do, but warmth explodes and fills him. Instinctively, he tugs at Sugawara, pulling him close.

 

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa almost pleads. “Don’t cry.”

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're in the university's infirmary.  
> Iwaizumi ruins the moment by clearing his throat to remind them that he's also around. (He was the one that took Oikawa after all.) And the moment is further ruined when Sugawara leaves with half of Oikawa's 'get-well-soon-cookies'.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over thinking. Sugawara falls into that pit from time to time.

Sugawara enjoys looking at Oikawa like this. He’s having fun, passing on the knowledge he has about something that he loves. It’s a sweet gesture, different from his snarky self on court and he’s good with them. It’s lovely and disheartening. How great of a father would Oikawa be one day, if it wasn’t him?

 

Oikawa sends the children away, shifting his attention. “Over thinking again?”

 

“No…”

 

“Liar,” Oikawa accuses, “Tell me the truth or I’ll kiss you breathless.”

 

Sugawara snorts, “Try me.”

 

Oikawa closes in and doesn’t touch but his eyes are sincere. “Tell me when you’re ready then.”

 

_Fin._


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a confession. Oikawa's not on the receiving end.

Oikawa feels cold sweat run down his spine, slow and torturous. This has probably happened before, but he didn’t think that he’d be observing. His feet are stuck and he is upset but also curious. How will Sugawara answer? What does he want to hear?

 

“I’m flattered, but I’m seeing someone right now.”

 

Oikawa sighs in relief.

 

“And that person is important to me.”

 

Sugawara doesn’t apologise for anything, allowing Oikawa to smile brightly as he reveals himself when she’s gone. Sugawara’s smile is painted anew, despite his reprimand.

 

“You’re late.”

 

Oikawa chuckles, “I _am_ the leading actor you know.”

 

_Fin._


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it's simple, let it be.

It’s normal for Oikawa to mope and unfortunately, normal for Iwaizumi to be the victim. Iwaizumi tolerates more than he should, but if not him, then there’d be no one else. The only problem is that Oikawa likes to make the simple complicated.

 

“What’s the problem? So you—”

 

“No! Don’t you say it!” Oikawa demands. “I’ll annoy you.”

 

“You already do,” Iwaizumi deadpans. “But if you’re—”

 

“I said to stop!” Oikawa shoves his hands at Iwaizumi’s mouth. “If I _am_ , he’d be the first to know.”

 

Iwaizumi swats his hand away, “Then what the hell are you still doing here?”

 

_Fin._


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every little thing is important.

“Kou-chan, c’mere.”

 

Koushi looks at him for a moment before he makes his way over. He sinks into the couch as Tooru crawls forward, closing their gap. Tooru leans into Koushi's space and stares deeply, fingers tracing the lines of his skin in attempt to memorise. Every caress is careful. Tooru follows every dip and curve, content just to be. The warmth that seeps through and then runs under his skin bring him peace and allow his eyes to flutter close, without worry as Koushi meets him halfway.

 

“I love you.”

 

Koushi smiles against his lips, “I love you too.”

 

_Fin._


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru has strict work principles.

“Are you Oikawa-san’s roommate?”

 

Koushi’s a little confused, without his morning coffee. “Um…?”

 

Tooru pads out of their bedroom, managing to reach Koushi, despite having eyes clouded with sleep. He slips his arm around Koushi’s waist and pecks his lips lightly.

 

“Leaving already?”

 

“No,” Koushi shakes his head, “You have a guest…”

 

“Guest?” Tooru opens his eyes and makes an effort to look. “Ashiya-san?”

 

She smiles, batting her eyelids, “Oikawa-san.”

 

“My office hours haven’t started yet,” Tooru replies and promptly shuts the door. He turns and snuggles against Koushi’s warmth. “If you’re not leaving yet come back to bed.”

 

“Okay.”

 

_Fin._


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno's formidable off the court as well.

If Oikawa were to say that they had come together, no one would believe it. Karasuno is extremely scary when protective so Oikawa stays a distance away, as told. However, his smile comes off as smug, causing the boys to pull Sugawara closer as their managers stand guard.

 

“What are you after?”

 

Oikawa exhales, “Your acceptance.”

 

Their faces contort in the most interesting ways and Oikawa works hard to contain his laughter. They deny his request immediately and cover Sugawara’s ears. Oikawa faces them confidently, until they smirk and start listing the names of all the girls that he’s dated.

 

_Fin._


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The residency is hard on Oikawa too.

Kunimi and Kindaichi plead with their eyes so Iwaizumi stays. He crosses his legs and chews lazily on the straw. The crumpled state of the juice box mirrors his feelings.

 

“I feel neglected,” Oikawa whines, flailing over the table. “He basically lives at the hospital!”

 

He’s insufferable.

 

“Have you talked about it?” Kindaichi questions politely. Kunimi nods, conserving energy.

 

“I can’t!” Oikawa screams, throwing his hands into the air. “Every time I see him, he gives me this sparkling smile, kisses me and everything’s okay again!”

 

Kunimi and Kindaichi shudder silently, unable to console.

 

Iwaizumi manages a snort, amused. “Whipped.”

 

_Fin._


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara's not ready for this.

“It’s [pea](http://chemistry.about.com/od/valentinesdaychemistry/a/Love-Chemicals.htm).” Sugawara chants, praying that the rapid beating calms. “Definitely pea.”

 

Scientifically, that’s how the emotion works.

 

“Why are you rationalising your feelings?”

 

“I’m not,” Sugawara denies immediately.

 

His defence falls short when he meets Kuroo’s smile. Sugawara attempts to run but Kuroo keeps him with a knowing hum, lips quirked in a smirk. Kuroo is a formidable opponent.

 

“Are you scared?”

 

Sugawara knots his brows together, glaring. “You’re horrible.”

 

“Hey,” Kuroo holds his hands in surrender. “He’s probably feeling the same, yeah?”

 

The words fall into place and when Sugawara looks up, Kuroo is grinning like he’s cupid.

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara's doing residency at the hospital and unfortunately, Kuroo's also doing an internship there.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future comes and slaps Oikawa across the face. Quite literally.

Sugawara ignores him in favour of the child. Oikawa’s confused. He has always been worried about this, but it exceeds his expectations. When Sugawara finally turns to Oikawa, he’s smiling. This isn’t what Oikawa needs, not after the child had called Sugawara ‘daddy’. Oikawa must have glared because the child whacks him right across the face in retaliation.

 

“Aki-kun,” Sugawara reprimands, “You can’t do that. Apologise.”

 

Aki pouts, but complies. “I’m sorry.”

 

Oikawa’s still very confused, but Sugawara leans forward, kissing the pain away.

 

“We’re just playing house,” Sugawara whispers. “You okay?”

 

“Oh…” Oikawa’s voice is hollow.

 

“You’re so silly.”

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the workplace, Sugawara belongs to the children.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's come to an end.

“Tooru,” Koushi calls, voice soft. “C’mere.”

 

Tooru turns, eyes brimming with tears and walks straight into Koushi’s arms. They’ve just arrived and it hits hard that Shiro will no longer be greeting them at the door with his tag wagging and cheerful bark. Koushi wraps his arms around tightly and sighs into Tooru’s hair. He allows Tooru to cry his heart out, soaking the corner of his shirt in tears.

 

“This is all your fault,” Tooru sobs, clinging on tightly, afraid that Koushi will leave too.

 

“I know,” Koushi replies softly, tears streaming silently down his own face. “I’m sorry.”

 

_Fin._


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru create the obstacles for himself.

Miyagi is home and nothing has changed, but Tooru keeps fidgeting, worried and uncertain.

 

“Koushi, I can’t do this.”

 

Tooru paces around, like a lost child. He’s not crying but he’s on the verge of it. They’ve talked it through and the future seems bright, but now that he’s here, he’s experiencing extreme cold feet. Koushi takes a step forward and presses their foreheads together gently.

 

“Should we go to yours first?” Koushi offers.

 

Tooru swallows, still uncertain. “Will you be okay then?”

 

“Yeah,” Koushi replies, the back of his fingers caressing Tooru’s cheeks tenderly. “More than okay, I think.”

 

_Fin._


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this rate, they're never going to get anywhere.

Oikawa pulls Sawamura away, asking for help with the orders, claiming that he cannot remember them all. Iwaizumi is left behind to fish for information. He does it out of obligation, because the duty of best friend is attached to his name.

 

Sugawara looks up, smiling. “Is this what Tooru’s been fidgety about?”

 

“Are you having fun with this?” Iwaizumi accuses.

 

He recognises the tip in Sugawara’s smile and it makes him shiver. Sugawara shrugs.

 

Iwaizumi arches a brow, turning his lips upside down. “Well?”

 

“Well,” Sugawara repeats, grinning. “ _I’d_ ask _him_ , but I don’t want to steal his thunder.”

 

_Fin._


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's a horrible friend. (At least, he's stocked up on cheese.)

“Are you here to cheer or observe?”

 

The stadium is a place to run into friends so Sugawara’s not surprised. However, his relationship with Oikawa means little when they’re on different sides of the court. This is simply two birds with one stone.

 

“Why not both?”

 

Kuroo quirks a brow, amused.

 

“Please don’t,” Sugawara requests kindly.

 

“Damn Yaku,” Kuroo mumbles.

 

“You shouldn’t tease them,” Sugawara frowns. “It’s only been a month!”

 

“At least I’m not teasing _you_.”

 

Sugawara’s half way through a sigh—

 

“Is Oikawa _setting_ your heart ablaze?”

 

Sugawara groans. He will find his roommate and they’ll plot revenge.

 

_Fin._


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't say it, but the threat is there.

Sugawara never thought that he’d have a staring contest with anyone. Nishinoya and Kageyama are the pros and even Asahi can hold his ground when needed but this is new to him.

 

“Yes?” Sugawara replies.

 

Kindaichi glares, brows sharpening. Sugawara fights back laughter because Hinata’s nickname for him surfaces. He knows that they respect Oikawa and it makes him wonder if this is rejection.

 

“We’ll leave Oikawa-san in your care,” Kunimi starts and Kindaichi continues, “Don’t make him cry.”

 

It sounds like they’re happy to have Oikawa off their hands, but their glares say otherwise, making Sugawara smile with promise.

 

_Fin._


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutani may have found a pretty good shield.

Iwaizumi’s word is law so Kyoutani makes an effort. If Iwaizumi likes him, the maybe Kyoutani will too.

 

“If you ever need it,” Kyoutani mumbles, squeezing Sugawara’s hand. “I’ll help.”

 

Sugawara looks sweet. It’s a pity that he’s stuck with the devil. Sugawara beams at him and then raises his hand, placing it on Kyoutani’s head, ruffling, slow and gentle. Kyoutani almost purrs, but an evil aura sets him on guard. He jumps instantly and hides behind Sugawara.

 

Oikawa advances with a smile, but it’s fractured.

 

Kyoutani cowers purposefully, clinging onto Sugawara’s shirt as he glares.

 

(It’s his only chance.)

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend that no matter how much Kyoutani may grow to like/respect Oikawa, he's always going to be wary. (Because I have headcanons that I'm too lazy to adjust.)


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Day.

To make up for his mistake, Oikawa is prepared when White Day comes around. Seeing as he didn’t give out any chocolates for the last event, he won’t be getting any in return, so the chocolates that he intends to give, will not be lost. Oikawa advances with the plan playing perfectly in his mind and a wide smile that quickly falls from his face. At the café, Sugawara waits patiently, behind piles of chocolate boxes. Sugawara looks up and smiles at him, radiating like the nicely decorated boxes beside him. It’s wrong, but Oikawa feels like he’s lost somehow.

 

_Fin._


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The person that Koushi wants Tooru to meet.

“Make yourself at home,” Koushi sets the tea down. “I’ll get her, okay?”

 

Koushi shuffles into the other room once Tooru’s comfortable. He probably feels awkward alone but Shiro sticks close, circling Tooru’s legs playfully. Koushi’s not worried. He had been hinting at it and she has always understood.

 

Koushi kneels on the [tatami](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tatami), “Your approval is the most important, grandma.”

 

She smiles, patting his head, “So long as he makes you happy.”

 

Koushi’s eyes crinkle with delight. “Thank you.”

 

“Before that,” she states, a devious twist in her tone. “You said that he’s fun to tease?”

 

Koushi crackles, “Yes.”

 

_Fin._


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more typical date where at least one of them falls asleep.

The moment that Oikawa sees Sugawara leaned against the tree, he feels like he can relax. It’s meant to be a date but his boyfriend isn’t demanding. Sugawara is content if Oikawa is around. They don’t have to do anything extravagant, because the moment is enough.

 

Oikawa mumbles his apology sleepily and advances for a hug. Sugawara shifts and Oikawa snuggles closer, resting his cheek on Sugawara’s shoulder for comfort.

 

Carefully, he cards his fingers through Oikawa’s hair, “Sleep.”

 

Sugawara flips the book open again, reading casually but listening more to how Oikawa’s heartbeat slowly calms to match his own.

 

_Fin._


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the photo goes...

Oikawa has a wide smile on his face as he connects their phones together to exchange numbers. However, even after they’re done, Sugawara’s line of sight is fixed on his phone.

 

“What’s up?” Oikawa asks.

 

“Ah,” Sugawara meets his smile. “Kageyama—”

 

Oikawa frowns at the mention.

 

Sugawara laughs. “There was this one time he came back saying something about getting his hands on your phone.”

 

Oikawa flinches, jerking backwards. “There’s nothing interesting on my phone!”

 

Sugawara leans forward and stares at him. “Really?”

 

“Really!” Oikawa assures but feels his heart break at the thought of having to delete that photo.

 

_Fin._


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission: Find Sugawara's weakness.  
> Operation Status: 5 failed attempts and counting.  
> (Or, the date where they're both asleep.)

Oikawa wakes with cricks but doesn’t move. Sugawara rests against him, still asleep as the television displays the menu options of the DVD that they never finished watching. He wanted see if he could find weakness with a horror movie, but Sugawara had been as silent as he was and soon enough, they’d drifted off.

 

“Is there nothing that gets to you?” Oikawa mumbles.

 

Sugawara stirs but no answers come. Oikawa supposes that it’s fine, so long as Sugawara doesn’t run away from him. He closes his eyes and shifts closer, ignoring his sore neck in favour of Sugawara’s warmth.

 

_Fin._


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima teases, despite his own predicament.

Tsukishima leers with his arms crossed. Oikawa frowns. He feels awkward with the flowers in hand because Tsukishima is at the door, grinning like he’s holding onto Oikawa’s deepest, darkest secret.

 

“Suga-san is in the shower,” Tsukishima smirks. “Aren’t you a bit early?”

 

Oikawa clears his throat, “Isn’t Yaku-chan meant to be getting the door instead of you?”

 

Tsukishima snorts, mockingly. “Yaku-san went home for the weekend.”

 

Oikawa clicks his tongue. Tsukishima had ignored the underlying question. They hold a battle in silence until the shower door clicks. Once they hear footsteps, Oikawa and Tsukishima snap into well masked banter.

 

_Fin._


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not a plus one invitation.

“Mail, Kou-chan.”

 

Koushi reaches over and kisses Tooru’s cheek. “Thanks.”

 

He opens the letter carefully and finds a smile on his face. They’re finally getting onto it.

 

“That’s a fancy invitation,” Tooru comments as he leans forward, draping himself over Koushi. “Best man, huh?”

 

Koushi laughs. “They invited you too.”

 

Tooru grabs hold of the letter and scans it. His eyes almost pop out of their sockets in surprise.

 

“Is this permission?” Tooru exclaims dramatically. “After all these years?”

 

“Don’t be dramatic.” Koushi chuckles, peppering gentle kisses against Tooru’s skin. “You were invited to Tanaka’s wedding too.”

 

Tooru pouts, “Ch’.”

 

_Fin._


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara's not as angelic as people assume...

“You did that on purpose,” Iwaizumi sighs.

 

Sugawara laughs. “I’m preparing for the future.”

 

Iwaizumi shudders. Kyoutani had been tamed easily and now, he isn’t sure if that’s a good thing or not.

 

“What kind of future are you trying to create?”

 

Sugawara tilts his head, cupping his chin thoughtfully. “Hm… one where no one else can earn Seijou’s approval?”

 

Iwaizumi looks up, mouth agape. He’s never had the chance to ask what it is that Sugawara wanted out of this relationship.

 

“I may not look it, but I’m pretty possessive,” Sugawara confesses. “I’m not dating to breakup, you see?”

 

_Fin._


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro loves Tooru. His face mostly.

“Kou-chan!”

 

Koushi’s chuckle can be heard amongst the clattering of the kitchen utensils. Breakfast will be lovely but Tooru cannot deal with this anymore. This is the twelfth time that he’s woken up to Shiro sleeping on his face.

 

Koushi enters their bedroom without any intentions of helping, “I have to leave early today.”

 

Tooru receives a brief kiss on his forehead and then Koushi is out the door. Shiro whines and Tooru looks at him, expression contorting into distaste. Shiro flattens his ears just like the first time they met and Tooru growls.

 

“Don’t you give me that expression.”

 

_Fin._


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though he knows that it's temporary, Tooru doesn't want to let go.

Koushi packs his bags and Tooru helps out silently. It’s hard but they have agreed that this is for the best. Tooru is in the middle of a big case and it’s taking up a lot of his time. Koushi on the other hand, has some down time and he knows that it will better spent at home, in Miyagi.

 

“Don’t,” Koushi says, squeezing Tooru’s hand. “I’ll be fine on my own.”

 

He lets go and Tooru wills himself to keep his hands to himself.

 

“If… things become too difficult,” Tooru whispers. “Call me, okay?”

 

Koushi nods, smile dim, “Yeah.”

 

_Fin._


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one that comes after the first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a nsfw chapter because it's chapter 69, but once again, it's not very explicit. Sorry.

“Oikawa,” Sugawara whispers, breathless. “Your hand.”

 

Oikawa slows, focusing on his lover. Sugawara’s eyes are lidded and his lips are parted slightly as he searches for air. Oikawa runs his eyes over Sugawara’s face and smiles at the image of Sugawara flushed and breathless for him, dampened hair stuck to his skin, a complete mess yet still so beautiful.

 

Sugawara repeats, “Your hand.”

 

Oikawa’s smile widens as he lowers his hand into Sugawara’s grip and places a gentle peck on his forehead. Sugawara threads their fingers together and squeezes, arching to press his lips against Oikawa’s clavicle, sweet and tender.

 

_Fin._


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The intimacy of first names.

“Why don’t you try it then?” Sugawara suggests.

 

Oikawa lifts his eyes and holds Sugawara’s gaze. He still remembers that time Sugawara had called him by his first name and he had called it off. This time, it’ll be different.

 

Sugawara squeezes his hand, “Go ahead.”

 

Oikawa flashes a confident grin but his insides feel mushy. “Koushi.”

 

Sugawara’s renewed smile rivals the sun. Oikawa’s feels like his cheeks are suffering from sunburns and so admits defeat, but not without plans to work harder so that he may level up and challenge again.

 

“Kou-chan,” he says instead. “I’ll call you Kou-chan.”

 

_Fin._


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But I want you.

Oikawa recounts the event with vibrant gestures and brings the images alive. Sugawara can see it happening and smiles fondly as he thinks of his juniors.

 

“I heard,” Sugawara laughs, covering his mouth.

 

Oikawa blinks, incredulous. “They _told_ you?”

 

“Asahi and Yamaguchi were strictly against it.”

 

The fact that there are sensible kids on Karasuno is truly surprising.

 

“You have it easy, huh?” Oikawa juts his lips, pouting.

 

Sugawara sips his juice, amused. “How so?”

 

“Iwa-chan always wants to get rid of me so…”

 

Sugawara frowns purposefully, _if only you knew_. “I’ll take you, or is that not good enough?”

 

_Fin._


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow dancing to steal the show.

Volleyball has given him balance and coordination but the skills required for dancing are another story. Today however, Koushi is the one leading.

 

“Oikawa,” Tanaka hisses as he advances and steps on Tooru’s feet spitefully. “Stop trying to steal the show!”

 

Shimizu, in her elegant white dress nudges Tanaka, with a frown indented on her beautiful face. Tanaka retreats, curling his arm around her waist. It puts a smile onto her lips and that’s enough to warrant forgiveness. Tooru bursts into fond laughter, leaning his forehead against Koushi’s.

 

“Do you have any fancy moves to show off?”

 

Koushi hums, “Maybe.”

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shimizu is a total sweetheart okay. She wouldn't care, but Koushi's just teasing anyway.


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every little thing makes him fall in love, again.

“Hey,” Tooru nudges Koushi gently. “When did you fall in love with me?”

 

Koushi mumbles sleepily in response but turns into Tooru’s chest, to hide his eyes from the bright lights filtering through their curtains.

 

“It wasn’t when you realised that you’d tolerate soy milk just for me, right?”

 

Koushi smiles against Tooru’s clavicle, “Maybe?”

 

“Kou-chan,” Tooru pouts, wiggling. “Tell me. I’m curious.”

 

“Well… okay,” Koushi hums thoughtfully. “Five minutes ago.”

 

Tooru frowns evidently.

 

“You kissed me five minutes ago,” Koushi continues, explaining. “And I fell in love with you. Again.”

 

“That’s cheating!”

 

Koushi snickers and kisses Tooru to silence.

 

_Fin._


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So maybe Sugawara tied their fates together by accident... maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't live in Japan so that traditional practice that I've written about here may not be completely accurate.

Sugawara visits the [shrine](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hatsum%C5%8Dde) on the second day, to avoid the crowd. He takes his time praying. Once done, he makes a [five yen coin donation](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/5_yen_coin) for the [o-mikuji](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/O-mikuji). Sugawara flips the paper open and turns to go with the newly blessed good fortune, only to be stopped by a crackle of laughter.

 

“Takeru!” Oikawa frowns as he attaches his o-mikuji onto the pine tree to ward away the misfortune. “This is the worst.”

 

Sugawara advances and ties his own near Oikawa’s. He’s not overly superstitious, so it doesn’t matter.

 

“What—”

 

“Sharing the luck,” Sugawara grins. “See you around, Oikawa.”

 

_Fin._


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She leaves Koushi to Tooru.

Before them is a sea of white chrysanthemums, petals fluttering gently along with each gust of wind. They remind Tooru of a woman he’s grown immensely fond of, but no words come to him now. Everything is stuck in his chest and it’s hard to breathe, but he’s not the only one suffering. Koushi is sobbing silently against his shoulder, his voice lost in hours of endless crying. Ignoring all the disapproving eyes around them, Tooru pulls Koushi close and engulfs him in warmth. He thinks of the last request that she left for him and makes his promise silently.

 

_Fin._


	76. Chapter 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle of age Sugawara can win. A battle of heights however...

“Only by a month or so,” Oikawa replies, hoping that Sugawara doesn’t change his tune.

 

Sugawara ignores him and plays the seniority card. “I think it’d be appropriate to use proper suffixes, Oikawa.”

 

Oikawa crosses his arms haughtily; unaware of the landmine he’s stepping onto, “I’ve got a whole ten centimetres on you, Suga-chan.”

 

Sugawara’s smile twitches at the corners and Oikawa recoils slightly, confused.

 

“W-what?”

 

“Nothing,” Sugawara says, lips still trembling.

 

It’s only a month but it still upsets him that his encounters with those younger than him have always left him with defeat in a battle of heights.

 

_Fin._


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koushi's stuck in bed with fever.

“Sorry,” Koushi whispers, voice hoarse and breath uneven. “You can go to work. I’ll be fine.”

 

“Kou-chan,” Tooru frowns, soaking the towel, “Act a little spoiled from time to time.”

 

Koushi pulls the blanket up to cover his mouth and pouts. He’d do by himself, if he weren’t so out of it. There’s no need to be pampered.

 

“Hm?” Tooru murmurs, placing the wet towel onto his forehead. “What was that?”

 

Tooru brushes Koushi’s dampened hair out of his face, giving him a lopsided smile, assuring and warm.

 

He concedes, “Bunny apples.”

 

“Alright,” Tooru nods, smile widening. “You did well.”

 

_Fin._


	78. Chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koushi can't be away for long.

The apartment is eerily quiet without Koushi or Shiro around. Koushi is usually making snacks or refreshing drinks as Tooru hunches over his desk to slave over the paperwork. It’s odd without the routine and he feels like he can’t through.

 

But he does, because he needs to.

 

As soon as he manages it, he sends an electronic copy to the office and grabs the pre-prepared bag and heads for the door. However, just as he gets downstairs to hail a taxi to the airport, Iwaizumi pulls over.

 

“Get in.”

 

“Iwa-chan…”

 

Iwaizumi grins, “I thought you’d be at your limit.”

 

_Fin._


	79. Chapter 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka drinks and Oikawa pours.

Oikawa politely pours the drink. Tanaka’s cup is filled to the brim and his is only half full. He’s on a mission so he can’t afford to get drunk. Oikawa is determined to pin down Sugawara’s weakness and Tanaka is his starting target.

 

“Don’t you take Suga-san lightly,” Tanaka slurs. “He may not look it but he’s got a hold on Daichi-san. That oughta say something.”

 

Oikawa chuckles, refilling, “You guys don’t have anything on him? That’s impossible.”

 

“Suga-san?” Tanaka hiccups and then shudders, violently. He can’t say. “ _Oh_ , no.”

 

Oikawa sips at his own drink. That’s a telling reaction.

 

_Fin._


	80. Chapter 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first to know.

Sugawara looks at him eyes wide and mouth dropped open before he laughs and kneels so that they’re levelled. He dabs at Oikawa’s temple with a handkerchief, soft and tender.

 

“What’s wrong?” Sugawara questions, voice like a melody. “You ran all the way here in that scorching heat.”

 

Oikawa takes deep breaths, hands clenching on his knees, willing the quiver in his voice away. Once he manages the courage and determination, he lifts his head and meets Sugawara’s eyes.

 

“I’m in love with you,” Oikawa confesses as his face tints pink, “I wanted you to be the first to know.”

 

_Fin._


	81. Chapter 81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a nice change.

Oikawa drags his feet in, tired and sluggish. He liked high school and universities after parties, but ones with co-workers are killer. It feels tense, just like when he’s on the court. No matter what they say to ease him, he’s still aware of the fact that they’re his seniors.

 

“I’m home,” Oikawa announces routinely.

 

There will be no answer but the habit has been trained from childhood.

 

Contrary to expectations, Sugawara’s voice comes through, “Welcome home.”

 

“Thought I was dreaming for a moment,” he confesses, smiling upon remembering that Sugawara had moved in. “It’s nice to have you here.”

 

_Fin._


	82. Chapter 82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa hopes that Tsukishima regrets.

“Hey!” Kuroo halts the moment he spots them. “Have you seen Tsukishima this week?”

 

Sugawara tenses up and a smirk tugs at Oikawa’s lips. So that’s why Tsukishima’s there. He’s hiding. Of course Sugawara would take him in. Oikawa interrupts before Sugawara can deny his involvement.

 

“Karasuno’s middle blocker?” Oikawa feigns innocence. “Wasn’t he at your apartment just now, Suga-chan?”

 

“Thanks!” Kuroo exclaims, grinning. “I’ll treat you sometime, Oikawa.”

 

“Oikawa!” Sugawara cries, horrified, “I can’t—”

 

“Tsukishima hid at your place all week.” Oikawa pouts, arms crossed. “As your boyfriend, I’m saying that I don’t like it.”

 

Sugawara blushes immediately, “Oh…”

 

_Fin._


	83. Chapter 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always next year. (And possibly the year after that.)

Oikawa pouts once the taste of Sugawara’s chocolate completely vanishes from his tongue. He finds himself confused when he realises that Sugawara had given bags full of chocolate to his juniors.

 

“How do you know Kunimi-chan and Kindaichi so well anyway?”

 

Sugawara blinks slowly, considering, “I don’t know them that well.”

 

“Well enough to give chocolates.”

 

“Not really,” he shrugs. “I just carry extra in case I run into people I know.”

 

Oikawa frowns. “You chocolates aren’t exclusive.”

 

Sugawara chuckles into his palms, “It won’t happen next time.”

 

Oikawa’s heart flutters. Sugawara’s serious about them if he’s considering next time.

 

_Fin._


	84. Chapter 84

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is actually possible for Karasuno and Seijou to get along.

Yachi and Shimizu had helped with the cake—a bland kind—seeing as Oikawa’s fonder of cavity inducing words than actual sweets.

 

Sugawara can hear Oikawa complaining about the secrecy. Iwaizumi takes none of it and threatens to hit him if he doesn’t shut up. Everyone shuffles into place and Sugawara lights the sparklers and his best smile, just in time for Oikawa’s entrance.

 

“Happy birthday!”

 

Party poppers explode along cheers that stun Oikawa to silence. He can’t believe that both teams had managed a surprise together.

 

Sugawara grins, showing him the cake. “Make a wish before it burns out.”

 

_Fin._


	85. Chapter 85

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different pair of jerseys easily tips the balance.

Daichi groans, running a hand down his face. It’s a very awkward situation. The crows are glaring and growling behind him while Sugawara smiles like warm sunshine.

 

“Sorry I’m late!”

 

Daichi can tell. If not, Sugawara wouldn’t have made that kind of mistake. He’s crazy cute in the oversized jersey but none of their kids can stomach it. Oikawa’s university name is printed in bold. Karasuno sends fiery glares hoping to burn the emblem away.

 

“What?”

 

“That jersey,” Asahi explains timidly.

 

Sugawara plays it cool. “It’s not an official match or anything so it’s fine, right?”

 

Daichi chuckles brokenly, “S-sure.”

 

_Fin._


	86. Chapter 86

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being honest is easy for Sugawara.

Oikawa kicks Iwaizumi out and hands Sugawara a tissue so that he can blow his nose.

 

“I was really worried!” Sugawara reprimands. Oikawa continues snickering delightfully. Sugawara sniffs, peering at him curiously. “What?”

 

He smiles, “I thought you’d make me choose between our relationship and volleyball.”

 

Sugawara flicks his forehead.

 

“Hey!” Oikawa whines, rubbing the wound, “I’m the patient.”

 

“Hmph,” Sugawara turns his head and cross his arms.

 

“But you didn’t,” Oikawa teases playfully, “Must be because you realise how cool I am on the court!”

 

Sugawara puffs his cheeks up, pouting but doesn’t deny the truth, “Yeah, you are.”

 

_Fin._


	87. Chapter 87

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing lasts forever.

Kuroo’s waiting for him at the entrance to show him through.

 

“Thanks,” Oikawa mumbles, tugging at his jacket. “Is he…?”

 

“Well,” Kuroo frowns, feeling guilty. “He’ll be fine, but you know… I figured that he’d need the support.”

 

Oikawa nods. At the final corner, Kuroo allows him to go alone. Once he spots Sugawara, Oikawa steps over carefully and kneels, pulling him closer for a hug. Sugawara clutches onto him, sobbing. Oikawa leans into him, brushing his hair aside and then presses his lips gently to Sugawara’s forehead.

 

“It’s not your fault,” Oikawa chants, like a charm. “You’ll be okay.”

 

_Fin._


	88. Chapter 88

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa enlists sleep deprived friends for help. It doesn't go well.

Iwaizumi groans in agony, “It’s too early for this.”

 

“It’s not!” Oikawa exclaims, cheery.

 

“Like…” Iwaizumi continues, their juniors nodding along. “What the hell are you thinking?”

 

“Hehe,” Oikawa chuckles, hands proudly placed on his hips, “Well, you know I have a lot of fans!”

 

“I’ll punch you, you little shit,” Iwaizumi retorts, rolling up his sleeves.

 

Sensing trouble, the former Seijou kids rush to get in between of them. Oikawa is smug, grinning wider as Iwaizumi rises to the bait.

 

“Please don’t,” they beg, holding Iwaizumi back. “Don’t you have a match in the afternoon, sempai?”

 

Oikawa grins, “Exactly!”

 

_Fin._


	89. Chapter 89

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's easy to tease. That is, if you're Sugawara or Iwaizumi.

“You’re late!”

 

Oikawa waves him off but the effect of his lopsided grin is lost the moment that he hiccups.

 

“Want some help?”

 

It sounds like a kind offer but Oikawa knows better. He shakes his head.

 

“Did you do something _again_?” Iwaizumi narrows his eyes sharply.

 

Oikawa’s hiccups persist and his cheeks flame. Iwaizumi pins Oikawa with a glare that he knows won’t go away until a satisfactory answer is given. Oikawa stays stern for three seconds before surrendering.

 

“H-he kissed m-me, okay!”

 

Upon realising _who_ , Iwaizumi snorts, “So you’re reacting like a teenager in love?”

 

Oikawa wails, “Iwa-chan!”

 

_Fin._


	90. Chapter 90

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru's family.

Before they leave, Tooru’s mother takes Koushi’s hands and squeezes. It is extremely clear to Koushi where all of Tooru’s confidence comes from. His mother provides praises and support and, his father, although quiet, is proud and protective.

 

“Please take care of our Tooru,” she says, smile dazzling.

 

They’ve gotten along spectacularly, but she is still Tooru’s mother. The dazzling smile is extremely misleading. It’s the same way that Tooru smiles when he means to intimidate.

 

Koushi squeezes back. “I’ll do that.”

 

She studies him carefully before softening up, “Okay!”

 

Tooru frowns, “Are you marrying me off right now, okaa-san?”

 

_Fin._


	91. Chapter 91

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru prays for health.

From the station, Tooru has to walk. He doesn’t have much on him but the memory of the road to Koushi’s grandmother’s house is a blur so he slows to trace old steps. Tooru stops at the steps that lead to the temple and decides to run up the stairs to pray. He pays the Shinto priest for the [ema](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ema_%28Shinto%29) and scribes his wish carefully. Every letter is clear and precise to ensure that his wish will be well received. There’s not much he can do with his inability at this point, but he hopes that this counts for something.

 

_Fin._


	92. Chapter 92

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One step at a time.

Oikawa watches carefully from underneath his lashes and finds himself revelling in the content on Sugawara’s face. Every one of Sugawara’s gestures is gentle, contrary to some of his subtly jabbing words. The contrast isn’t something that Oikawa had expected. Normally, he’d back away, but Sugawara has him spellbound.

 

Sugawara smiles and takes Oikawa’s hands into his own, squeezing lightly before he presses his lips to the inner of Oikawa’s wrist, scattering gentle kisses against his skin. Oikawa shifts, uncomfortable with the tender affection but Sugawara pursues warmly, trailing soft and sweet kisses until Oikawa becomes accustomed to his touch.

 

_Fin._


	93. Chapter 93

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koushi doesn't manage to steal Tooru's thunder after all.

Tooru mutters complaints as he adjusts, resting his head on Koushi’s lap to stare at him from below. Koushi returns the gaze fondly, carding his fingers gently through Tooru’s hair.

 

“The nurses have been eyeing you,” Tooru accuses pouting. “I don’t like it.”

 

“I don’t like your secretary either,” Koushi replies.

 

“Wear this,” Tooru demands, opening his palm to show Koushi his gift.

 

“Tooru…” Koushi’s breathe catches in his chest. “—what’s with the chain?”

 

“Because…” Tooru mumbles nervously. “You might not want to wear the ring.”

 

“Don’t be silly,” Koushi whispers, peppering Tooru with butterfly kisses, “Of course I will.”

 

_Fin._


	94. Chapter 94

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goldfish scooping to win the heart.

Oikawa tugs at Sugawara’s sleeve to catch his attention before he holds Sugawara’s hand and locks their fingers together. Sugawara gives him a confused smile but follows along as Oikawa pulls him towards the [goldfish scooping](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Goldfish_scooping) stand.

 

“Do you like goldfish, Suga-chan?”

 

Sugawara hums in response, thinking of his grandmother.

 

Oikawa grins, “Let’s play.”

 

Sugawara kneels by the pool with anticipation. Oikawa hands over the money for the game and is quick to secure two goldfishes, leaving Sugawara surprised but with room for teasing.

 

“How many hearts have you won like this?”

 

“Suga-chan!” Oikawa stutters, “T-that’s not…”

 

Sugawara snickers, “Kidding.”

 

_Fin._


	95. Chapter 95

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koushi's birthday.

Tooru eyes the clock, clicking his tongue impatiently. The moment that they let Koushi go, Tooru whisks him away. The overtime had been ridiculous.

 

“Quick!” Tooru instructs, bringing the cupcake into view, “Make your wish before the clock strikes twelve!”

 

Koushi blinks sleepily but smiles upon registering Tooru’s presence. He closes his eyes and makes quick wish before blowing out the flame.

 

Tooru sighs in relief, “Made it!”

 

Koushi pulls Tooru closer and kisses him breathless, “Thanks.”

 

“How about an ‘I love you’ instead?” Tooru whispers against his lips.

 

Koushi squeezes Tooru in a hug, laughing, “I love you.”

 

“Better.”

 

_Fin._


	96. Chapter 96

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koushi's parents are the real challenge, but it'll be okay.

Koushi and his grandmother are alike. They’re both playful but they know their limits and Tooru manages a sigh of relief once he catches on.

 

“I may be easy to win over,” she says when Koushi is out of sight. “But his parents will be difficult.”

 

Shiro stays put in his lap as he stiffens. Tooru’s reaction must show because she laughs as she pets Shiro.

 

“Nothing to worry about,” she adds. “If you’re good to Koushi, I’ll be here for you.”

 

“I love him,” Tooru smiles shyly, “More than I can say.”

 

“I can tell,” she informs, smiling back.

 

_Fin._


	97. Chapter 97

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soy milk will be fine, if it comes with Oikawa.

The convenient store is quiet give for Oikawa’s ramblings. Sugawara stands in the isle, entertaining him with a nod but he doesn’t really care. Soy milk isn’t his favourite, but he’ll be okay, if that’s what Oikawa wants.

 

“Oikawa—”

 

“Suga-chan,” Oikawa frowns, lines forming on his forehead. “I was joking.”

 

“Oikawa,” Sugawara interjects, “I’m in love with you.”

 

Oikawa’s fingers become lax. He drops the carton, yelping when it hits his foot. “Huh?”

 

“I love you, so if it’s soy milk that you want,” Sugawara bits his lips, face flushed, “I don’t care.”

 

“Oh… okay,” Oikawa hiccups, face aflame. “Okay.”

 

_Fin._


	98. Chapter 98

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause and effect.

“Our door’s busted,” Sugawara explains so Daichi makes way for him to come inside. “Kuroo-san is rather extreme.”

 

“Tsukishima’s stubborn,” Daichi replies. “Are you sure you can be here?”

 

“What?” Sugawara wonders, “Maybe he’s just not interested?”

 

“Maybe,” Daichi considers this, shuddering a little. “Oikawa?”

 

Sugawara chuckles, “This is _Oikawa’s_ fault. I’ll teach him a lesson while I’m at it.”

 

Daichi looks at his door and sighs. “Even though you know it could be my door next?”

 

Sugawara bursts into laughter but rolls into the blanket on the couch. “Night, Daichi.”

 

Reluctantly, Daichi turns off the lamp and sleeps light.

 

_Fin._


	99. Chapter 99

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idea to conquer...

“Morning,” Oikawa makes his way over to the broad, picking up the marker to scrawl over it. “This is an extremely important meeting.”

 

They exchange glances swallowing hard. Iwaizumi is confused. Why are their juniors here?

 

“We need a plan,” Oikawa announces. “This will be a hard match to conquer.”

 

They straighten immediately and snap out of their morning drowsiness, eyes full of determination. Oikawa paints a grin and turns, tapping the lid of his marker against the board seriously. All of their eyes threaten to pop out of their sockets as the scan the capitalised letters.

 

“Karasuno’s… Sugawara-san?”

 

“Yep!”

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! Thank you very much to everyone that has followed this series of drabbles. You have given me wonderful support and it's allowed this series to be what it is. It was fun and a great experience. I'm thankful for the response and I hope that you enjoy the last of it as well. Honestly, I could probably write them forever, just like this. It's very simple and easy but I'll finish it here because the rest can be left to your imagination. Saying that, it's likely that they'll make cameos in [guard my heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2327849) and [baby it's you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2671226).


End file.
